1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a pressure wave generator for generating pressure waves in a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various chemical reactions which are difficult to produce at low temperatures or pressures can be made to occur rapidly and efficiently at higher temperatures and pressures. Pressure wave generators can be used to create pressure waves that may be used to compress a medium, transfer part of the pressure wave energy to that medium, generate energy in the medium due to concentration of the pressure wave energy, and/or initiate chemical reactions or physical changes in the medium. The medium may be a solid, liquid, or gas.